Pero si te ves lindo
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig le gusta el anime y decide Cosplayar a Tweek dedicado a Katya Braginski Ivanova x3


**HOLA X3 Les traigo un oneshot x3 algo extraño (?) Dedicado a Katya Braginski Ivanova ;3 **

**Creo que es la primera vez que dedico :o espero que te guste Katya-chan~~**

* * *

Craig tatareaba una canción mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver su rubio con un lindo disfraz de amulet clover, se tapo su rostro con sus manos tratando de no gritar de la emoción pero tosió falsamente para volver a tener su mirada apática de siempre.

- ** GAH C-CRAIG ¿P-porque ngh t-tengo que GAH vestirme así?** – Pregunto Tweek avergonzado por su vestimenta.

- **Porque te ves lindo**- Contesto finalizando la conversación.

Tweek se sonrojo por el cumplido que le hizo Craig y lo repitió mil veces en su mente para poder ganar fuerzas en usar todos los vergonzosos disfraces que Craig le hacía usar. Respira con rapidez al ver como Craig se le acercaba con algunas ajugas ¿Quién creería que Craig Tucker confecciona esto vergonzosos disfraces? Se pregunto así mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ** Vamos, vamos ya casi termino**- Dijo Craig tratando que las agujas que tenía en su boca no caigan al suelo.

- ** S-si**- Respondió nervioso aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Craig suspiro al ver a Tweek con los ojos cerrados temblando como gelatina se levanto con sumo cuidado, se felicito a si mismo admirando su propio trabajo.

- **Ngh ¿m-me queda bien?** Pregunto Tweek tímidamente.

Craig no contesto se acerco a su precioso rubiecito y le planto un cálido beso en los labios haciendo que el menor de un saltito hacia atrás y como estaba parado en un banquito para ganar altura cayó al suelo.

- **NO, ¿ESTA BIEN?**- Pregunto Craig con los ojos fuera de sí.

- **S-si ngh estoy bien**- Contesto Tweek sobando su trasero.

- ** Me refiero al vestido**- Dijo Craig haciendo que Tweek se sienta estupido.

- ** El ngh jodido vestido está bien**- susurro Tweek molesto.

Craig suspiro con alivio reviso que el vestido este en perfectas condiciones, guardo unas cosas en su bolsillo y reviso el contenido de su billetera.

- **Vamonos**- Musito Craig agarrando la mano de Tweek.

Ambos se sufieron aun auto negro obviamente conducido por Craig ya que para Tweek "conducir era mucha presión" a pesar que el lugar en donde se dirigían era cercano tardaron una hora ya que Craig estaba obligado por Tweek a ir a menos de 40 kilómetros y parar en cada vereda.

- ** Al fin llegamos**- Dijo Craig con voz melodiosa, el lugar en donde llegaron tenía un cartel de grandes letras donde decía "Salón anime, manga 012" había miles de personas cosplayados de variantes series y juegos, habían mucho Stans con muchos productos que más tarde Craig revisaría uno a uno sin excepción.

Tweek se bajo del auto y casi de inmediato miles de personas lo rodearon para sacarle fotos, aun ni se había puesto la odiosa peluca y ya estaba siendo acosado, busco ayuda con la mirada pero no lo encontró ¿A dónde carajos se fue Craig? Se pregunto a sí mismo. Le dio una patada en la rodilla a uno de los chicos y salió corriendo directo al baño si Craig lo conocía bien sabría de inmediato donde estaba.

- ** Carajos Tweek ¿Por qué corriste?- ** Pregunto Craig entrando al baño.

- ** ¿D-donde estabas?** – Pregunto Tweek saltando por Craig con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ** Tan lindo** – Susurro Craig apretando su corazón y apartando la mirada sonrojado.

- **Ngh c-contesta** – Dijo Tweek limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos.

- ** Fui a buscar esto**- Dijo mostrándole unas hebillitas negras- Así será más fácil ponerte la peluca- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Tweek para ponerle la peluca rosa junto a unas hebillitas.

- **Listo** – Susurro al ver a obra maestra.

Tweek sonrió a Craig y este le devolvió la sonrisa, Tweek era el único que sabía esta parte de Craig bueno él y Kevin ya que Kevin también participaba en estos eventos. El rostro de Tweek se sonrojo al ver a Craig acercarse por un beso, cerro sus ojos esperando recibir dicho beso pero su lindo momento romántico fue interrumpido.

_"Los chicos que van a participar en el Karaoke por favor suban al escenario"_ se escucho a lo lejos haciendo que Tweek da un saltito por el susto y Craig chasquee la lengua molesto.

- **B-bueno ngh me voy** – Dijo Tweek y salió corriendo hacia el escenario.

- ** Te estaré mirando**- Susurro y salió del baño a pasos lentos.

Después de varias canciones llego el turno de Tweek, respiro profundamente y se lleno de valor para salir al escenario. Cuando estaba por llegar al micrófono se tropezó con sus propios pies haciendo que algunas personas se rían pero ignoro las voces y visualizo a un punto azul en la multitud, se levanto del suelo y se acerco a la presentadora.

- **Suki Daisuki**- Anuncio la presentadora dando gritos de emocion y alejandose.

La música empezó a sonar Tweek cerros los ojos y se tranquilizo, los volvio abrir y visualizo a Craig y solo a Craig.

_"Oye, oye maestro ¿m-me permites ngh un momento?_

_perdon si esta ocupado, un poco aunque sea un poco_

_P-porfavor hablemos"_

Las personas aplaudían, silbaban y gritaban emocionados Tweek tenia una maravillosa voz y como estaba nervioso hacia que la musica suene aun mejor con sus tartamudeos agregados.

_" T-tu ngh tu sabes, ahora tu yo ah emm ngh tu._

_Aghs e-espera un momento_

_yo, yo, yo ngh, yo, y-yo tu emm y-yo_

_tu me gus- O-olvídalo"_

Tweek realmente se sentia nervioso y mas aun porque en variadas ocasiones se equivocaba la letra ¿porque Craig quizo que cantara esta vergonzosa canción? lo que sea por lo menos el publico no lo estaba abucheando como el esperaba.

_"me...me...me...me...me...me...me _

_gus, ngh agsh t-tu AH LO SIENTO t-tu_

_me..me..me...me...me...me...me..me_

_me g-gustas !TE AMO!"_

Y al finalizar la canción todos gritaron emocionados, Tweek corrio del escenario y fue en busca de los brazos de Craig pero miles de personas se le interponía en el camino diciéndole "Que bien cantaste" "oye lindura ¿tienes novio? ignoro a cada uno de ellos y finalmente se encontró a Craig y en menos de un salto lo abrazo.

-** No m-me ngh** **hagas hacer e-esto !NUNCA MAS**!- Grito en medio de la multitud abrazando las piernas de Craig quien lo miro tiernamente y le susurro **"Pero si te ves lindo"**

**FIN 3**

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿ querían una violación con cosplay? **

**Espero que no lo hayan odiado ;-; porque no pude decidirme que cosplay le pondría a Tweek ;u; pero creo que este le quedaba bien (?) seguro todos en la convencion pensaron que era una chica x3**

**Dentro de 7 dias yo tendre mi convencion x3 x3 lo estoy esperando con ansias ¿ustedes alguna vez fueron en una? yo amo ir x3**

**Nos leemos ~~**


End file.
